culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Emma Byrne
| birth_place = Leixlip, Ireland | height = 1.83m | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = | youthyears1= | youthclubs1= Leixlip United | years1 = | clubs1 = St Patrick's Athletic Ladies | caps1 = | goals1 = | years2 = | clubs2 = Fortuna Hjørring | caps2 = | goals2 = | years3 = 2000–2016 | clubs3 = Arsenal Ladies | caps3 = | goals3 = | years4 = 2017 | clubs4 = Brighton & Hove Albion Women | caps4 = 9 | goals4 = 0 | nationalyears1= 1996–2017 | nationalteam1= Republic of Ireland | nationalcaps1= 134 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | pcupdate = 17:46, 28 August 2017 (UTC) | ntupdate = 17:46, 28 August 2017 (UTC) }} Emma Anne Byrne (born 14 June 1979) is an Irish former football goalkeeper who played for the Republic of Ireland women's national football team on a record 134 occasions and served as captain of the team. She spent almost 17 years with Arsenal Ladies before being released on 30 December 2016 and joining Brighton & Hove Albion in January 2017. Club career Bryne grew up in Leixlip, County Kildare, and attended secondary school at Coláiste Chiaráin. Already a promising goalkeeper, she played for St Patrick's Athletic in the Dublin Women's Soccer League and then agreed to join professional Danish Elitedivisionen club Fortuna Hjørring after completing her schooling. After spending one year in Denmark, Bryne returned to Ireland because she was homesick and took a job as a secretary with the Health Board. When Arsenal Ladies' goalkeeper Lesley Higgs was injured, the club's Irish midfielder Ciara Grant alerted Arsenal manager Vic Akers to her friend Bryne's availability. Byrne joined Arsenal in January 2000 and quickly became their first choice goalkeeper. She won a domestic treble in her first full season with Arsenal, saving a penalty in the 2001 FA Women's Cup final win over Fulham, and was voted club Players' Player of the Year in 2003 and 2005. She became a European champion with Arsenal in April 2007, when they beat Umeå IK in the 2007 UEFA Women's Cup Final 1–0 on aggregate, a tie in which she made numerous vital saves in the home and away games.UEFA website In 2008 she rejected an offer to join American Women's Professional Soccer franchise Boston Breakers, who failed to match her salary expectations. Byrne was given a free transfer by Arsenal in December 2016 on the expiry of her contract, after being supplanted in the team by Sari van Veenendaal. She agreed to join FA WSL 2 club Brighton & Hove Albion Women for the FA WSL Spring Series. On 4 August 2017, 38-year-old Byrne announced her retirement from football on Twitter. International career Byrne made her first appearance for the Republic of Ireland women's national football team on 31 March 1996 against Belgium. She won her 100th cap against Croatia on 26 September 2013. Following the retirement of Ciara Grant, coach Sue Ronan named Byrne the team captain in March 2013. In April 2017 a player revolt led by Byrne secured substantially improved working conditions for Ireland's female national team players. Personal life final]] Byrne previously worked in the Football Association of Ireland (FAI) ticket office and was later employed as a coach in Arsenal's academy. She married former professional footballer Marcus Bignot in June 2013. Honours *'UEFA Women's Champions League': 1 : 2007 * FA WSL: 2 :2011, 2012 * FA Women's Premier League National Division: 9 :2000–01, 2001–02, 2003–04, 2004–05, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2009–10 *'FA Women's Cup': 9 :2000–01, 2003–04, 2005–06, 2006–07, 2007–08, 2008–09, 2010–11, 2012–13, 2013–14, 2015–16 *'FA WSL Cup': 3 :2011, 2012, 2013, 2015 *'FA Women's Premier League Cup': 5 :1999–00, 2000–01, 2004–05, 2006–07, 2007–08 References External links * The Arsenal profile of Emma Byrne * The UEFA profile of Emma Byrne * The FIFA profile of Emma Byrne Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:People from Leixlip Category:Association football players from County Kildare Category:Republic of Ireland women's association footballers Category:Arsenal Women F.C. players Category:St Patrick's Athletic F.C. players Category:Republic of Ireland women's international footballers Category:FA Women's Premier League players Category:Expatriate women's footballers in Denmark Category:Expatriate women's footballers in England Category:FA WSL players Category:Fortuna Hjørring players Category:Dublin Women's Soccer League players Category:FIFA Century Club Category:Association football goalkeepers Category:Irish expatriates in England Category:Brighton & Hove Albion W.F.C. players